Hidden Secrets
by Dumblydor
Summary: Bella moves to Forks with her three long time friends. What happens when they meet the Cullen kids and a secret of their own threatens to reveal itself? Twilight and The Covenant crossover. BxE
1. Prologue: The Covenant

_So I recently watched the movie **The Covenant **and decided it might be fun to mix both Twilight and The Covenant into a new story. So heres the Prologue and the first chapter to my new story **Secrets**. I guess my decision to keep going with this story will be determined by whether or not you guys like it or not so review! Thanks and hope you like it:)_

**Prologue**

_325 years earlier..._

"Micheal it is getting worse, we cannot go on living like this. Running from town to town. One day someone will surely suspect something." Allison said to her husband with a worried expression.

"She's right Micheal," a young man stepped out of the shadows, a woman around the same age at his side " They may find us and if they do they'll kills us all."

Micheals eyes wanders around the room at his friends "Nathan you are right, but they do not know of us yet do they?" he asked the man who had spoken before his.

"No not that I know of." Nathan shook his head.

"But what shall we do? Our children are almost at the age where they can begin to use it." John said.

"Matthew has already begun to show signs of his power, and we cannot allow them to wander freely while our people are being murdered across our lands." Alexander spoke up while his wife, Ruth, nodded her head.

Nathans wife, Audrey, spoke up next "We must make sure no one finds out about us, that is the only way."

"Well the only people who know about us are all standing in this room at the moment, and I believe we can all trust each other." Ann said.

"I have an idea" Micheal said.

"What is it?" Alexander asked.

"We make a covenant. All eight of us, vowing to keep our secret hidden and safe. Also to keep it going down through the generations to come." he replied.

"A covenant?" Ruth asked "and we must pass it down our lines?"

"Well yes, I believe people of our kind may not be taken to so lightly in the coming years. At the moment they are being burned at the stakes and killed just because of who they are. So in order to keep our families safe, I believe we should keep it going."

"But we can still use our magic, right?" John asked.

"Of course, as long as no one sees you using it, it would be fine." Micheal replied.

"I will do it." Allison said after a few minutes.

"As will I." Nathan agreed.

"I shall do whatever to keep my family safe, therefore count me in as well." John said.

Within the next minute the last four, Alexander, his wife Ruth, Audrey and Ann had all agreeded.

"Shall we do it now then?" Micheal asked.

Every person in the small room nodded their head and moved together to form a circle and joined hands.

"I, Micheal Swan..."

"I, Nathan Waller..."

"I, Ann Sutter..."

"I, Ruth Nelson..."

"I, Allison Swan..."

"I, Audrey Waller..."

"I, John Sutter..."

"I, Alexander Nelson..."

"vow to forever keep the secret of our magical powers hidden and safe, kept between our families now and forever."

As they spoke they're hands lit up and an immense glow radiated from each of them.

"For we the four families of Ipswich vow to keep this covenant until the end of time."


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home, For Now

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home, for now**

"Bella, Bella, Belllllllla." Aidens voice awoke me from my deep sleep.

"What?!" my voice was hoarse from not speaking for so long.

I heard James' deep chuckle from the front seat. "Well good morning to you too, _Mrs. Ulliel_."

My whole body froze as my eyes widened. _Please God, don't let me have spoken about that dream I had last night, especially not in front of my three best friends._

"So, who is this Gaspard Ulliel guy anyways? He must be pretty good looking for you to be dreaming about him and you like that." Dave winked at me in the rear view mirror.

"DAVE!" I yelled as the other two laughed along with him. I could feel my face flush a bright red as I slumped down in my seat. "So what did you guys want anyways?"

"We just wanted to tell you that we're about 5 minutes from our new home." James said.

"Ugh, tell me again why our parents sent us here? I mean seriously couldn't they have chosen somewhere with a little more sunlight, it looks so depressing." Aiden said as he stared out the window.

"Hey as long as there are some hot girls here I'll be fine" James said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm good as long as theres a mall near by. I can do with missing those shopping sprees mom always brought me on but I need to start restocking my book shelves since I couldn't bring all of my books with me." I said as I watched the green wall of trees pass us by.

"Seriously Bella, I think you're the only girl who loves to shop yet is smart as hell and would rather stay home and read _Pride & Prejudice_ for the millionth time than go out and see a movie." James said as he turned in his seat to face me. "And don't you ever get bored of that book?"

"For your information I doubt I ever will get bored of it, its an amazing book. And maybe the reason you've never encountered a girl with some intelligence who also enjoys shopping is because you have never dated someone with an IQ higher then 40." I replied while receiving a high five from Aiden. James just scoffed and turned back around in his seat.

"Hopefully James said goodbye to all of his girlfriends before we left because I doubt hes going to find anyone like that here." Aiden said.

"Guys, I know you're going to miss living in New York but I mean Port Angeles is only about an hour away and then theres Seattle too. You _know _why our parents sent us to live here. They wanted us safe and the only way that could happen was to get away. That professor at our old school was way to close to figuring out our secret." Dave said as he tried to comfort us.

As Dave finished speaking I realized how grateful I was that I was moving with them and not just by myself. The first plan that our parents had come up with had consisted of all of us moving to four different states and eventually meeting again when we applied to university. That plan was gone before they had even finished explaining it to us. No matter what the four of us were going to stay together and we would fight as long and hard as it took to convince our parents of that. Though we had our differences we all loved each other no matter what and were becoming more and more like siblings everyday. Our families had always been extremely close and had forced us to grow up together, not that we had minded. Our small group consisted of three other people other then myself.

Dave, the oldest, was more of the father figure. He always took care of the rest of us no matter what. He was sweet and caring but insanely funny. He loved to have fun but as soon as it was time for business he was serious as hell.

There was James, the ladies man of the group. He loved going out and partying until the early hours, not that his parents would allow that during the school year but he always found a way around that. He could get any girl he wanted, well usually, seeing as his blond hair, blue eyes and very toned body deserved to be in a magazine instead of freely walking the streets of New York City.

Aiden, the laid back one of the bunch, related the most to me, which was probably the reason why he was my best friend. There was always something that attracted girls to him but he rarely spoke to them let alone dated them. They always said he was extremely good looking, who knew maybe it was the shaggy brown hair or worn out leather jacket maybe even the skinny jeans but it didn't matter to me, because I could never see him as anything other then Aiden Sutter, the little boy who I grew up with.

And then there was me, Isabella Swan, Bella for short. The only girl of the group and plain and ordinary with brown hair and brown eyes with one exception: I was so clumsy it was almost a disability. To the human eye we are typical teenagers, hanging out and goofing off but no matter how hard we tried we could never be classified as "normal" or "ordinary". The reason behind this being we in fact have powers, magical powers.

I sighed as we drove up to out new house. A 3 story Victorian style with forest surrounding it on all sides. We all exited the car and walked to the moving truck we had rented to unload all of our luggage. We carried our stuff inside to the living room and just stood there looking around at our new home. Leave it to Aiden to break the silence with a totally random statement.

"Are you sure theres no Hogwarts? I mean seriously a place _that_ cool could not possibly just be fiction, and hey if our parents had forced us to move there I would have been packed and ready in about 5 seconds." Aiden said as he came up beside me.

"Aiden, shut up." James said.

"I'm just saying," he replied as I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder "well I guess this is Home Sweet Home for the next couple of years, better get comfortable."

No matter how much I already disliked Forks I had a feeling this was going to be one decision I would not come to regret. I didn't know yet but in the next couple of months I would realize how right I was.

_**So this is just the first chapter, mostly just introducing the characters. There will probably be a second chapter sometime soon and they'll definitely be meeting the Cullen kids in that one. Please Review! I'd love to know what you think of this story :)**_


	3. Chapter 2:Who Are They?

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Finally, the last one." I said under my breath as I pushed the last box through my bedroom door. I flopped down on my bed a closed my eyes, relaxing. After a few minutes I heard a small knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked not moving an inch from my comfortable position on the bed.

"Just me," Aiden said. "can I come in?".

"Ya just let me move some of the stuff out of the way." I said as swiftly waved my hand, hearing the boxes scrape against the wooden floor.

"Whoa, you haven't done anything have you?" he said as I heard a small chuckle.

"Well, seeing as I just got the last box in here about, oh five seconds ago? Nope." I said as I stood up and looked at the boxes now aligned in a line at the opposite side of the room.

"So you like your room?" he asked as he walked over to my bed and sprawled out, with his head resting on his hands.

"Ya, its bigger then my old one, plus I like the color." I said as I looked around at the baby blue walls. "How about you?"

"Ya, except for the fact that my walls were friggin baby pink." He said as he made a face. "But if fixed it so its all good."

"So you done unpacking?" I asked as I opened up a box containing some of my clothes.

"Ya, thats actually what I wanted to ask you. James and Dave are done too and they were wondering if we wanted to go down to Port Angeles to get some stuff for the house." He said as he sat up.

"Uh ya sure, I'll be done in like 10 minutes." I said as I began pulling out some clothes.

"Alright." He said before he closed the door.

I quickly moved the dresser to the right place using my magic and let out a small yelp when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were as black as night and contrasted greatly with my pale skin making me look lighter then normal. No body really knew why or how but for some odd reason, whenever we used our power our eyes would turn pure black, and I for one had never really gotten used to it.

"BELLA! Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" James yelled from downstairs, breaking me from my thoughts.

I quickly unpacked everything and put them in their proper places before grabbing a sweater and jogging down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm done lets go." I said as I put my shoes on.

All four of us walked through the door into our large garage but stopped right in front of the cars.

"So who's car are we taking?" James asked while eying his silver Lamborghini.

We all had our own cars which we had been , thankfully, allowed to bring to Forks. But now that I thought about it our cars seemed a tad too luxurious for the small town of Forks. I had a Mercedes-Benz ,while Aiden had a Mustang, and Dave a Cadillac.

"Sorry bud," Dave said while patting James' shoulder "but we can't drive a Lamborghini around Forks What would people think?"

"That we're rich, beautiful people who have wicked cars." James said with a smile.

"More like spoiled rich brats who like to show off their shit." Aiden replied, while both Dave and I laughed.

After a few minutes we finally agreeded, and pretty much forced James, to take Daves car. We all piled in while James fiddled with the radio, after a few trys he finally stopped on a station that was playing "Low" by T-Pain. After the hour long ride, which seemed fairly short seeing as we were just goofing off the entire time, we pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store.

"Great people are staring," Aiden said as we got out of the car "you know what that means."

"Ego boost for James" we said in unison as I rolled my eyes. We entered the store and quickly made our way down the aisles grabbing whatever we wanted. We were picking out the types of cereal we wanted when we saw her.

"Holy shit, who's that?" James said as he dropped the box of cheerios he had been holding. Mine, Aidens and Daves heads all snapped in the direction which he was staring at. I was almost positive that all of our mouths were hanging open, because a the end of the isle was probably the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had flowing blond hair that fell beautifully down her back, and an amazing figure. Her skin was so pale that she even beat me in that department, and I could easily have passed for being half albino. She was so beautiful that just by standing beside her a girls self-esteem could drop immensely. She was was so beautiful that she could be categorized as perfection and belonged on the cover of a fashion magazine not in Forks.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Dave said. But as soon as he had regained his composure the girl had already left and was walking, no strutting out of the store.

"That girl was HOT!" James said, which earned him two nods from both Dave and Aiden.

"Well I know what I'm doing tonight." Aiden said while I put my box of cereal in the shopping cart.

"And whats that?" I asked.

"Begging God to let her have a sister." he replied as he walked down the aisle.

We had made it back to the house in one piece but the constant talk about the blond bombshell hadn't subsided until I suggested the boys play their favorite video game while I prepared dinner. I was now laying in bed staring at the ceiling while listening to music. I didn't know why but somewhere deep inside I felt as if there was something about the girl from the store, something different that I couldn't exactly put my finger on. She looked perfect, a bit too perfect as if she was s statue carefully carved and made flawless before being brought to life. I laid there thinking for god only knows how long before I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I turned my head and checked the clock on my bedside table, which read 10:34 PM. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten and jumped off my bed and made my way downstairs to the living room where the boys were still completely entranced with their game.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I said as I flopped down on the couch.

"Playing a game." Dave said while keeping his gaze locked on the television.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be getting to bed, it's like 10:40 and we have to be up my 7 tomorrow." I said as I stood up.

"Ugh," Aiden groaned "can't we just not go to school tomorrow, I promise I'll go on Thursday ."

"No way in hell am I missing school tomorrow." James said while shutting off the game.

My eyes widened as the rest of us just started at James with baffled expressions.

"When have you ever wanted to go to school." Dave said, while he gave James a confused look.

"Dude, do you have like short term memory loss or did you just happen to forget that insanely hot girl at the store today?" James replied.

Immediately recognition flickered across the other boys' faces, while I just rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"Well, anyways I'm off to bed. Night!" I made my way up the stairs as the boys quiet whispers gradually faded into silence. I quickly changed into some sweats and a baggy t-shirt while brushing my teeth. As soon as I was finished I ran to my bed and huddled underneath my warm comforter. The rain outside tapped on the window, a sound I usually hated, but tonight sounded more like a soft lullaby ushering me into a deep sleep, which I willingly submitted to.

I woke up to the sounds of music coming from the room next to me. The bass was so loud that the walls were slightly shaking from it. I stood up and walked out of my room heading towards the bathroom when I noticed that both James and Dave were not in their rooms. I stared at their doors for a split second before turning back and heading towards Aidens room. I knocked on his door but soon realized that he wouldn't be able to hear me, so I banged my fist on it three times.

_I don't find it funny right now_

_Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now  
I'm on my way to the party right now_

As he he opened the door the music drifted out into the hallway and echoed through the entire house making it harder to communicate.

"Morning Bella, finally decided to wake up?" He said while he smirked.

"Ya thanks to your obnoxious music. What is that anyway?" I asked.

"Just a new band I recently discovered, names Mindless Self Indulgence. Is that all you wanted or was there something more?" he asked.

"Oh ya, where the hell are James and Dave?" I asked, while pointing towards their empty bedrooms.

"They left already, said they wanted to 'introduce themselves properly' to the ladies." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright, do you mind driving today, I'm not in the mood and plus knowing me we'd probably get lost anyways." I said. He nodded and closed his door while I made my way back to the washroom.

I thankfully had left my clothes laid out the night before so was dressed and ready within the next 15 minutes. Aiden was already in his car waiting for me when I opened the passenger door and sat down. I quickly recognized the music blaring through the speakers and rolled my eyes.

"This again? Weren't you just listening to this in the house?" I asked.

"So? Come on Bells, give it a chance trust me you'll get used to it." He answered while backing out of our driveway. I sighed and relaxed back into my seat, listening to the music. With out even thinking about it I began bopping to the music and reached out to put the volume up a little. I noticed Aiden smirking in my direction.

"Okay so maybe it is a little catchy." I said as we turned into the parking lot of the school, he just laughed.

He found Daves car and parked right beside it. He cut the engine and we both exited the car and made our way towards the picnic tables where Dave and James were standing, surrounded by a group of girls. I could feel the other kids stares on my back as we made our way towards them.

"Hey guys." James said as the four girls who he was speaking to turned. Their eyes immediately went to Aiden and gave him a 'flirty' smile, if you could call it that. Their eyes then flickered over to me, I decided to be nice, I mean I was the new kid.

"Hey" I said as I smiled.

"Uh, hi." said the tall blond while giving me disgusted look. She turned back to the boys and began chatting about some horror movie that had just been released. I decided that was my que to leave but instead I just turned around and looked out at the parking lot. There were kids huddled around both Aidens and Daves car. If only they saw James' car. I thought to my self as I chuckled. My gaze roamed around the parking lot. My eyes widened as my eyes fell upon the blond girl from the day before, but that wasn't the reason why I had reacted the way I did. The reason was because standing next to her were four other people who were just as gorgeous. I nudged Aiden in the ribs while still keeping my gaze locked on the beautiful people across the parking lot.

"What?" he asked as he turned, but I didn't need to answer him since he followed my gaze and reacted just as I had.

They were leaning against the side of a shiny silver Volvo and looked as if they were posing for an ad in Vogue not just waiting for school to begin. There were three boys a tall muscular boy with honey blond hair who looked as if he could easily have been a freshman in college let alone a senior in high school. Next to him was a tall, very muscular boy who looked as if he was body builder who had curly brown hair. The last boy was by far the best looking in my opinion, he was leaner but was still had some muscles. He also had messy bronze,colored hair that partly covered his eyes. There was a shorter girl with a petite frame and short black hair that made her resemble a pixie of some sort and of course the blond girl.

"Who are they?" Aiden asked. At that exact moment the bronze haired boy turned his head and looked directly at us. Both Aiden and I quickly looked away and I could feel the heat of my blush creeping up my neck.

Well that was weird. It's like he knew we were talking about him.

EPOV

Another uneventful day at Forks High, just the thing I wanted. I had been to high school so many times I was positive I knew more about the subjects then the teachers themselves. At least I had my siblings with me. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of very loud music. I turned my head towards where the music was coming from only to see a car pulling into the school parking lot. The car was the new Ford Mustang Bullitt which meant who ever these people were had money, or in other words were wealthy.

_Hey, who are the new kids?_ I heard Emmett think. I looked over at him and shrugged.

_Well their car is pretty sweet maybe they'll let us give it a try, eh?_ He winked as I rolled my eyes. I heard his booming laugh follow.

"Hey Alice why didn't you tell us there were going to be new kids?" Emmett asked.

"I-i-i didn't know." Alice stammered as she answered his question.

"Thats weird you usually know everything before it happens." Emmett said with a confused look, Alice simply didn't reply and began checking to make sure her powers still worked.

"Who are they?" I heard a voice from across the parking lot say. I knew they were speaking of me and my family which is why I responded by immediately looking over.

The voice belonged to a teenage boy no older then seventeen who was standing beside a brunette girl who was roughly the same age. _They must be the new kids_. I thought to myself. They both turned their heads as soon as they realized I had noticed them staring. I knew Emmett would eventually ask me what they thought of the Cullen family so I focused in on their minds alone but there was nothing, not even a whisper. My mind began racing, this had never happened before. I quickly opened up my mind and heard thousands upon thousands of peoples voices in my head. So it wasn't my power, then what was it?

_Edward_. I turned my head only a fraction of an inch towards where Alice stood, her voice sounded panicked.

_Look at this_. A clear picture of the new girl walking towards a building appeared in her mind but then began to switch between multiple different scenarios

_It happens every time I try and look ahead in to any one of their futures. I don't know whats going on, its as if their future isn't decided yet_.

I looked over at the four new students at the other side of the school, confusion and curiosity bubbling inside of me. Who were they? Better yet, what made them immune to both mine and Alice's powers.

Only time would tell.

**_Theres the second chapter. Hope its good :) Anyways the pictures of the cars are all on my profile if you guys want to check them out. And the song that Bella and Aiden are listening to in the Car is called "Shut Me Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence in case anybody wanted to know. Don't forget to Review! :)_**


	4. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Just to clear some things up.

Yes this is a Twilight/Covenant story but I decided that instead of having Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid I would replace them with new characters, which is where Bella comes in. Sorry I didn't really clear that up in the story.

Bella, and her other three friends, represent the four warlocks in The Covenant. I'm not going to say that Caleb or Pogue or any of them for that matter might not randomly pop up in the story for a bit but they won't be major characters. Hope that clears everything up and hopefully you don't hate me for posting this instead of a new chapter.

I promise to get a new one up soon but right now I'm working on a chapter for my other story.

Love, M.


	5. Chapter 3: New Students

**Chapter 3: New Students**

I was still thinking about the gorgeous family when the warning bell rang telling everyone to get to class. Since Aiden and I had gotten to school after James and Dave we hadn't had a chance to get our schedules yet. We said our good byes and headed off in the direction of the office building. The school was insanely small compared to the school we had all attended in New York. It was made up of several small buildings spread across the campus which was odd but I liked it.

"Hopefully we get some classes together." Aiden said as we turned the corner revealing a small building with a tattered sign above the door which read 'office'.

"Hopefully." I said as we entered the small room. It was a typical school office with walls painted an off white color, or maybe that was just because it hadn't been painted in a while. We made our way over to the front desk where the receptionist was sitting. The bronze colored name tag which sat directly in front of her read 'Ms. Cope'.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Ms. Cope asked while smiling sweetly at us.

"We actually just transferred here and weren't able to come pick up our schedules yet." Aiden responded.

"Oh yes, I believe your friends came in a while ago asking for their schedules as well," she said as she shuffled around the papers on her desk "ah, here we are." she sighed as she handed them over to us.

"Thank you" I replied once the papers were in our hands.

"Oh you're welcome dear, I hope you enjoy your first day at Forks High School!" she said as a small smile appeared on her face.

As soon as we had exited the small building Aiden grabbed my schedule and began checking it over, his eyes darting from one paper to the other. After a few seconds he handed me back my schedule while he sighed.

"What?" I asked glancing down at the paper in my hand.

"We have ONE class together." He said as we entered the main building where the lockers were. "ONE!"

"And which one is that?" I asked while reaching up to unlock my locker.

"Gym" he answered while putting his books away.

"Ugh," I groaned. "Great, now you get to see me make a complete and utter fool of myself." I said while banging my head on the wall.

"Oh come one you can't be THAT bad." He said while chuckling.

"You obviously haven't seen me in gym class. I can't even walk across a flat surface without falling flat on my face and they expect me to run around a field with god knows how many other kids while chasing a ball?! I'm telling you, stepping onto a field with me is pretty much a death wish." I said while throwing my arms up in the air and sighing in frustration.

"I'll make sure you don't hurt yourself," Aiden said "Well at least not as much."

I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye as I began walking towards my first class. I walked out into the cool fresh air and quickly made my way over to room 7. I stopped right outside of the classroom breathing in and out as i tried to calm my nerves. I hated the idea of walking into a room full of strangers and having to introduce myself, but I still had to go in there either way. I turned the knob and silently entered the room.

"So you see -" the teacher stopped mid sentence and turned his gaze over to me. I quickly felt my cheeks redden and walked over to him.

"Hi my names Bella, Bella Swan. I'm, um, new here." I said while trying not to look out into the room full of students.

"Why hello Ms. Swan!" The teacher said while smiling at me. "You can have a seat right at the back, beside Ms. Stanley." my eyes followed the direction at which he had pointed. I thanked him and made my way over to my seat. I plopped myself down in my chair and opened up my notebook, getting ready to write down any useful information. I had been scribbling down some notes on the play we were studying, Hamlet, when I heard someone beside me say 'psst'. I looked up and turned to the girl beside me.

"Hey," she whispered while leaning in closer towards my desk "my names Jessica."

"Hey, I'm Bella, but you already knew that." I said, she smiled in response.

"So you're new here?" she asked while glancing at the front of the room, no doubt making sure the teacher hadn't noticed.

"Ya, I just moved here from New York with some of my friends." I answered.

"Wow, New York. I haven't been anywhere nearly as interesting, just here and Colorado." Jessica replied while shrugging her shoulders.

"Ya, I loved it there but you can sometimes get annoyed of all the noise. Its so quiet and peaceful here, its such a big change for me." I said.

"I can understand that. New York is such a big city, while Forks is well Forks. Everyone here pretty much knows each other." she said. I was about to reply when the teacher called on Jessica for the answer of a question which she had not heard. The rest of the class went by pretty quickly and before I knew it the bell had rung. I got up out of my seat and walked towards the door with Jessica.

"We really should hang out sometime." She asked while smiling.

"Yeah, that would be fun." I answered while waving good bye. I liked Jessica, she was nice and was easy to talk to but I could tell already that she was a gossiper.

I walked into my math class and once again introduced myself to the teacher and the class before I walked over to my seat. I had barely sat down when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned to my left and felt my eyes widened. There sitting right beside me was one of the girls from this morning in the parking lot. Not the ones James and Dave had been hanging out with but one of the girls from the beautiful family. She had pure black hair that was sticking up in different directions, but looked amazing on her. She was obviously petite and couldn't have been any taller then 5 feet. She seemed to be bouncing up and down on her seat a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen!" she said while shaking my hand. Was it me or did she seem extremely hyper?

"H-hi." I said. If I thought she was pretty from afar it was nothing compared to seeing her up close. Her skin was flawless and even her smile was beautiful. She had the most amazing eyes I had ever seen, they were sort of a topaz color but with a slight amount of gold in them.

"Its great to meet you. I hope you're enjoying Forks High so far." she said while showing off one of those amazing smiles again.

"Yes I'm enjoying it so far. Everyone here has been extremely nice to me ." I replied, and it was true every person I had met so far had said hello or at least smiled in my direction. I wondered how it was going for the guys.

"So you moved here from New York?" she asked. I must have made a face because she quickly added. "I heard some one say it on my way here."

"Oh okay. Yeah we moved here from New York." I answered.

"Who did you move here with?" she asked. The teacher had begun his lesson so we were stuck whispering back and forth.

"Well its just me and three of my closest friends but we're so close that they seem more like my brothers." I said while scribbling something down in my notebook to at least make it seem as if I was working.

"Well at least you've got them. I don't know what I would do without my siblings, you should meet them sometime." Alice said while smiling.

"That'd be great." I answered as I turned my attention to the front of the classroom. I truly was interested in meeting Alice's brothers and sisters but I was also very nervous. They were so different, so perfect and I was just plain jane, why would they ever want to hangout with me?

Math class, just like the class before it had gone by very quickly. The bell had just rung and I was cleaning up my things and getting ready to leave when Alice came up to my desk.

"Hey Bella," Alice asked from behind me.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked while turning towards her.

"I was wondering, would you by any chance like to have lunch with me today?" She asked, bouncing up and down.

"Sure." I said as I smiled. She squealed and grabbed my arm pulling me through the door.

"I can't wait! This is going to be great!" And with that we were headed off to the cafeteria and the insanely gorgeous family waiting inside.

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I hope you guys liked this chapter. In the next one Bella, and her friends finally meet the Cullens face to face. I wonder what's going to happen. You'll just have to wait and see :) Don't forget to Review!!**_


	6. Chapter 4: Mistakes

**Chapter 4: Mistakes**

Alice and I stopped at our lockers to drop off our books before heading to the cafeteria. We started a conversation easily and kept it going, I could already tell she was going to be a good friend. I couldn't help but feel nervous as we approached the double doors of the cafeteria, what if they didn't like me?

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure they'll love you" Alice said while giving me a reassuring smile. I was about to respond when I felt someones arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Hey Bella, who're your new friend?" I heard Aiden ask from beside me.

"This," I said while motioning to my left "is Alice Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Aiden, Aiden Sutter." he replied while holding his hand out. Alice gladly accepted it and gave a huge grin.

"Do you want to sit with us too?" Alice asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Um," Aiden glanced over at me. Relief washed over me as the thought of having Aiden there popped into my head, at least I wouldn't be alone. I gave him a pleading look secretly begging him to say yes. "sure."

As we walked into the cafeteria all eyes turned to us. It was then that I realized that Aidens arm was still wrapped around me. I'm sure Aiden did too because he gave me a side long glance wondering what my reaction would be, not like he didn't already know. I could feel the blood rushing up into my cheeks as the stares of the all of the students bore into me. Aiden smirked at me before letting his arm drop to his side, placing his hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"Hey! Aiden, Bella!" James' voice cut through the silence and suddenly the conversations continued, surely about the new students. Joy. We turned to our right, from where his voice had come from and noticed Dave and James sitting at a table occupied with many people. I scanned the table and immediately recognized the girl I had met in my math class, Jessica I think it was, chatting happily with the others.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Aiden asked.

"Well it's lunchtime what do you think we're doing?" James said while he rolled his eyes. "We were wondering if you were going to eat with us."

"Actually we're going to eat with Alice and her family today." I asked. "Oh right. James Nelson this is Alice Cullen and that over there is Dave Waller." I said as I pointed over to Dave who was talking to some guy.

"Nice to meet you." James said with a smile. Alice just responded with one of her own, how I envied those perfect smiles.

"Anyways you wanna join?" I asked.

"Awww, James! You can't leave now, you promised!" said a blond girl sitting beside James. Her voice had this annoying nasal sound to it, i couldn't tell which was more fake her nose or her huge ass boobs.

"Sorry guys, I promised Lauren that I would sit with her today." James said with an apologetic look.

"Lauren?" Aiden said while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, this is Lauren Mallory. And these are two of my best friends Bella Swan and Aiden Sutter." he said while pointing to us.

"Hey" Aiden said politely but I could tell he felt uncomfortable.

"Hey" Lauren replied with that annoying voice. She quickly checked him out before she turned to me with a smirk on her face. "_You're _one of his best friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I asked, she just rolled her eyes at me before turning back to James.

"Bitch" both me and Aiden muttered while turning to follow Alice, who was quietly giggling to herself. We ended up following her to the far corner of the cafeteria where her family sat speaking to one another.

"So you met anyone from her family yet?" Aiden whispered to me.

"Nope." I replied just as we stopped in front of their table.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet some people." Alice said as she turned to us. "This is Bella Swan," I gave a small smile as everyones eyes turned to me "and thats Aiden Sutter." Aiden just gave a small wave as everyone greeted us.

"Bella, Aiden these are my brothers and sisters, thats Emmett," she said as she pointed to her brother. He was huge, and by huge I mean all muscle, he could easily have snapped me in half if he wanted. "Rosalie," of course the blond bombshell just had to have a name that was just a beautiful "Jasper," the leaner, blond boy waved, "and thats Edward." I looked over to the last person at the table. His bronze hair was a bit messy but looked good on him. I had to admit, the guy was gorgeous, even more so than the rest of his family. We sat down and Emmett immediately started talking, he definitely wasn't a shy one.

"So you guys moved here from...?" he asked.

"New York." I answered for both of us, Aiden just simply nodded agreeing with me.

"That must be a big change, Forks must seem extremely tiny compared to New York" Jasper said.

"Oh it is, I mean people are awake at all hours and theres never really and peace and quiet but Forks seems to have a lot of that." i answered.

"Yeah, i'm glad you like it here." Jasper replied

"So are you two related or just friends?" Emmett asked.

"No we're not related but we might as well be." I answered looking beside me to Aiden. "We grew up together, we've known each other since the day we were born."

" Oh so did you move here with your families?" Alice asked.

"No, its actually just the four of us." Aiden responded.

"Four?" Jasper asked, a confusion written on his face.

"Yeah, we moved here with two of our other best friends, James Nelson and Dave Waller. We live just outside of the town limits." I answered.

"So your parents didn't come with you?" Jasper asked.

"No, they actually stayed in New York. They thought it would be best if we moved somewhere else where we could uh, concentrate on our studies more." I glanced over at Aiden, it wasn't a complete lie, I mean our parents _had _wanted us to finish school. And with that teacher so close to figuring out our secret there was no possible way we could have continued school there, our only chance was to get away. "They actually couldn't really leave New York because our company is actually based there, and seeing as each of our parents owns a part of it they couldn't really leave." I finished.

"Your family owns a company? Whats it called?" Jasper asked looking interested, Emmett also sat up a bit.

"Its called Blazing Industries, you might have heard of it." Aiden answered while eating a French fry.

"Wait, _your_ families own Blazing Industries?" Emmett asked, utter disbelief showing on his face.

"Yup. They started about a year before we were born. That's why we're all so close, we grew up together just like our parents did. We're pretty much family, even without the company we would still have been great friends."

"So all four of your families have a part of the company?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty much just cut into two miniature companies. There's one group of people that is in charge of all the computer related things and the other that is in charge of all of the recording studios and things that go with it. All of our families own a quarter of the business but mine and Aidens family mostly work with all of the computer stuff while Dave and James' family focus more on the music stuff." I answered stealing one of Aidens fries, earning me a playful glare from him.

Jasper and Emmett quickly engaged in a deep conversation about our company with Aiden. I zoned out just like I usually did when it came to business conversations. I took the moment to scan across the table, glancing at every Cullen for a second. They were all extremely beautiful, the same pale skin and golden eyes. They all had very old fashioned names too, I mean how many people had I met with the name Emmett in the past 17 years? Hardly anyone. I glanced over to the one Cullen who in my opinion was the most interesting and good looking

He was sitting quietly ripping apart his food with his hands, he hadn't said a word this entire time. His bronze colored hair was an untidy mess, some strands landing in front of his eyes, but it worked for him. The look on his face was a mix of concentration and frustration, what could he be thinking about? I looked away, thankfully I hadn't been caught.

"Bella?" Alices asked from beside me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Me and Rosalie were wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping with us sometime?" Alice looked excited at the thought of having a new shopping buddy, Rosalie on the other hand was giving Alice a glare that did probably would have made anyone else cry. I was in desperate need of some new clothes and I'd been dying to get another book.

"Sure, that'd be fun. When do you want to go?" I asked giving her my best smile.

"How about Saturday?" she asked as her grin broadened.

"That'd be great." I really was excited at the prospect of hanging out with Alice, Rosalie well not so much. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone at the table rose and headed over to the exit. Everyone stopped to dump their remaining food in the trash can before leaving. I hadn't really noticed before but only Aiden and I had even come close to finishing our food, all of the Cullens trays seemed to still hold all of their food. I said a quick goodbye to Alice and promised to talk to her later.

_Well thats weird they hardly ate anything... I've got to remember to ask Aiden what he thinks thats about. _I thought as i walked down the hallway towards my locker. The boys all had Auto class while i had Biology instead, which was why none of them were at the lockers, they didn't particularly need anything for that class.

I made it to class almost five minutes before class was due to start but it seemed like i was one of the last to get there. I quickly made it to the front of the classroom where the teacher was standing. Everyone seemed to have noticed me and quieted down just as i stopped infront of his desk.

"I assume you're Bella Swan?" the teacher, i looked down at my schedule, Mr.Banner said.

"Yes, I'm new here." I said.

"Well, you don't say." Mr. Banner replied in a sarcastic voice, faking surprise. I heard a few snickers from behind me but i ignored them. I was tempted to just punch him, James had taught me how to _really _hit someone last year but i doubted that would be much good. I could already tell he didn't like me and giving him a black eye wouldn't really give me a high spot on his favorite students list. "You can have a seat right next to Mr.Cullen." he said while pointing to the far back of the room.

I wouldn't really have minded if it was Emmett maybe even Jasper, until i remembered that they were both Seniors. I turned glancing around the classroom, all of the students just stared back. I finally made it to my seat and glanced over at Edward, his posture was stiff and his eyes narrowed to slits and so dark they seemed completely black. I slid into my chair and opened my binder not once looking up, scared that i would come face to face with those eyes, full of hate. I didn't understand it, I hadn't even said one word to him and he already loathed me.

_"Bella," _Aidens voice drifted through my thoughts. One of the coolest powers that came along with being a witch was the fact that we could communicate using our thoughts. We had stumbled upon it a few years ago while going through one of James' grandfathers old spell books.

_"Hey Aiden. Whats up?" _I answered back.

_"Nothing really, don't forget to hide your eyes. You don't want to freak anyone out." _

I heard him chuckle and quickly glanced down at my notebook making sure my pitch black eyes couldn't be seen by anyone.

_"Thanks for that, i almost forgot. So hows Auto class?" _

_"Alright, we get to take apart an engine tommorow but we're stuck doing some random theory shit right now."_

_"Well that sounds like fun. Not." _

_"Ya, so hows Biology? Don't you get to like Disect a pig or something?"_

_"Not yet, we're learning about Mitosis right now."_

_"Boring, anyways i had fun at lunch today the Cullens seem cool."_

_"Ya, about that did you notice they didn't eat like anything?"_

_"Ya but i'm sure its nothing they probably just had like a massive breakfast or something."_

_"Whatever," _I answered, but it still felt a little odd to me _"I should go, i don't want to get behind on this stuff"_

_"Fine, see you next period." _Aiden said as his voice gradually faded away. I glanced up at the clock totally forgetting that it was situated behind Edwards head. Our eyes met, i panicked as i realized mine were most likely a deep onyx at the moment. His eyes widened a bit before i was able to avert my gaze looking back down at my notebook.

'_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. How the hell am i supposed to explain this?_'I thought

The rest of class dragged on, i could have sworn that time _actually _slowed down right before the bell. I was in panic mode, what the hell was i supposed to say to Edward? "Oh yeah my eyes just turn completely black sometimes, its uh genetic." Fat chance he would believe that. But thankfully i didn't have to use any of my lame ass excuses because as soon as the bell rang Edward was out the door, faster then i ever thought possible.

_What do i have now? Oh right Gym, as if the most gorgeous, perfect boy ever hating me wasn't bad enough and add to that, that he now thinks I'm some freak girl with creepy color changing eyes. Now i've got to make a complete idiot of myself playing some stupid sport like soccer or even worse badminton._

I hurried to the change room quickly changing into my new gym clothes. I ran out as soon as i was finished, flinging my clothes into my bag and heading out to find Aiden. As soon as i found him i dragged him away from the group of kids huddled around a rack of basketballs.

"Aiden, i have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad." I said as he eyed me suspiciously.

"Alright what did you do that has you so worked up?" he asked looking curious.

"Well you know how we were having that conversation last period?" i said fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah..." he answered.

"Well i wanted to know the time and i accidentally looked up."

"But no one saw your eyes right?" when i didn't answer he stiffined. "Who saw?"

The silence between us was nerve racking and i finally answered after a few moments.

"Edward Cullen"

**_Sorry i haven't updated in a while. It's the end of the year and i have exams, tests and a bunch of projects due. I've been writting this for a while now but i just recently got around to finishing it. I know its not that great but hopefully i can get some more writting time in this summer. Don't forget to review! and I'll update as soon as i can. :)_**


	7. Chapter 5: Red Alert

Chapter 5: Red Alert

**So I know I haven't updated in awhile, okay a long while and I really am so sorry it just took me a while to get back to writing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own the Twilight series.**

**

* * *

  
**

He was pissed.

He didn't even have to say a word, his expression said it all. Gym had been brutal, extremely brutal. The fact that it was my most hated class combined with the fact that one of my best friends was furious with me was not very good. The only good thing I could come up with was that he hadn't really been able to speak to me seeing as we had been busy doing Basketball drills for the past hour or so.

I was changed and ready to head home, now the only thing missing was Aiden. I had made a speedy escape from the gym before he could say anything to me, hoping that the urge to beat me to a pulp could somewhat subside before he saw me again.

I quickly scanned the parking lot hoping something, anything, could get my mind off of the current situation. Students were piling out of the school, anxious to be free from their educational prison. My eyes swept through the crowds until they fell upon the shiny Volvo situated across the parking lot. The entire family was congregated in a circle, whispering among themselves. I continued to watch, hoping they were talking about the newest movie and not something else.

_Like me._

My stomach dropped. Edward wouldn't say anything, would he?

_Well of course he would. Wouldn't you if you saw some freaks eyes change colour in the matter of seconds. He probably thinks i'm demon possessed now, great. _

My heart went into overdrive as my mind raced.

_Breath. In out, in out, nothings wrong I'm sure they're just talking about something else._

They all glanced over at me, curiosity burning in each of their eyes.

_And glancing over at you. No biggie._

Alice whispered something to the rest of them and then took a step in my direction.

_And now walking over to you. Fuck who am I kidding?? What do I say? 'Oh that eye thing? It was nothing, I'm an aspiring magician you see. Just one of my tricks.' Ha ha ha very funny. _

"I'd get in the car if I were you." Aiden whispered in my ear.

"Shit! Aiden next time could please not give me a heart attack." I said as I pulled open the door, practically jumping in. I glanced over at the Cullen's, each of them still staring in our direction. Alice had stopped walking and looked somewhat disappointed.

"You're lucky I got here when I did or else you would have had to come up with something and we all know that wouldn't have gone over well." Aiden said as he smirked.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked as my eyes narrowed, a playful smile on my face.

"Well lets just say Alice may not have believed the whole 'aspiring magician' act." he replied with a chuckle.

"You read my thoughts?" I asked, the smile fading immediately.

"Um...Yeah. But in my defence you look totally freaked out! I thought it might have been an emergency and I remembered the spell so.." he said quickly glancing over at me with an apologetic smile.

"Ugh, you better not do that again but all in all I'm pretty glad you did. I doubt I could have come up with a good enough excuse that Alice would have believed." I said.

"Doubt? I'm almost positive you wouldn't have been able to." He replied while laughing.

I just rolled my eyes as he continued to laugh. My mind drifted back to todays events, my pulse raced. I had no idea what this could cost not only me but everyone of us.

"You okay?" Aiden asked in a gentle voice. He knew me better than anyone and could tell something was bugging me.

"You think they'll be mad?" I whispered while still looking out the window. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't bear to see the disappointment written on his face. I heard him sigh but he didn't say anything, the silence was killing me.

"Of course they'll be mad but I doubt they'll be furious. After all this doesn't even begin to compare to what James did. It was an accident and I'm sure they'll understand that." He answered after a couple of minutes. The car started slowing down as our house came into view. Daves car wasn't parked outside the house so they most likely weren't home yet.

_Good, that gives me sometime to come up with a game plan. Hopefully they'll understand. _I thought as I trudged up the path towards the front door. I was thinking of what I would say, rehearsing it in my head when I felt Aiden's arms wrap around me.

"I'm telling you, theres no need to freak out, it'll be fine." He said, reassuring me.

I decided that now was a good time to start dinner, at least I could somewhat get my mind off of the days events. I had just put the roast in the oven when I heard them walk through the front door.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" James yelled out, it was his daily routine. We always tried to stop him from doing it, especially when we had company, but he always just shrugged his shoulders and said 'you can't stop tradition'.

I walked out into the living room where the boys were all seated around the television.

"Hey guys" I said as I strode over to the couch and plopped down next to James, I hoped they didn't notice how fidgety I was. I did notice though how Aiden's eyes flickered from the television screen to me for just a split second.

_'Here we go' _I thought mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

"So, uh, Dave theres kind of something Bella and I have to talk to you about..." Aiden said while still staring at the tv.

"Alright, what is it?" he answered while flipping through channels, finally stopping on some football game.

I sat nervously playing with a stray piece of string on my shirt, I finally looked up and saw that Aiden's gaze was set on me. I stared back wondering why he wasn't saying anything, it dawned on me that he wanted me to tell him.

_Shit._

"Anybody going to tell me?" Dave asked looking back between me and Aiden.

"Promise not to get mad?" I asked biting my lip as I waited for him to respond.

"What happened?" he asked his expression becoming deadly serious.

"Well, you see I was in Biology and well I was kind of bored..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say next.

"Ugh, I'm not going to like this am I?" Dave asked while groaning and burying his face into his hands.

"It wasn't entirely her fault," Aiden said shrugging his shoulders "i got bored too so I kind of started a conversation with her while we were in Auto."

"What did you say-" he stopped mid way. "Ugh, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"Hello?" James waved his hands in the air "someone want to tell me what the hell you guys are talking about?"

"Think about it, they had a conversation with each other, in Auto class." Dave said, his head still in his hands.

"So, whats wrong with-wait, Bella's not even in our auto class." James said looking confused then a look of recognition flashed across his face. "Oh, gotcha!" He seemed uninterested now that he knew what we were speaking about and went back to watching the game.

"So maybe it wasn't the brightest idea ever but I mean it was a total accident! I just wanted to know what time it was so I glanced at the clock totally forgetting that it was over his head. I swear I'll make it up to you, I'll do what-" I was trying my hardest to get Dave to forgive me, I knew how upset he must have been.

"Bella, calm down. What you did is nothing compared to this idiot over here." Dave said while point a finger towards James.

"Hey!" James said while still keeping his eyes trained on the television.

"So who saw?" Dave asked, he already knew what must have happened.

"Um..Edward Cullen?" I said making it sound more like a question than an answer. As soon as I finished my sentence both James and Dave stiffened in their seats. I glanced over at Aiden who had the same confused expression on his face.

"What?" I asked, confused at their stiff postures. Dave's eyes glanced towards James, their eyes caught for a split second as if silently speaking. They both relaxed but neither of them spoke let alone answered my question.

"Hello?' Aiden said while waving a hand in front of their faces. "One of you want to tell us whats going on?"

"Nothing really, it's just that..." James trailed off, his voice ending in a whisper.

"Well, when you and Bella came over at lunch there was just something about that Alice girl. I don't know what it was but as soon as she was near my body just tensed and it was like my mind went on red alert. There's something different about her, something dangerous." Dave said.

"Come on guys, did you see the size of her? We could poke her and she'd fall flat on her ass." Aiden said rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious Aiden, it wasn't just me who felt it." Dave said, he _was _serious.

"I felt it too," James said quietly "i mean not as strongly but there was just something in the back of my mind nagging at me, telling me to stay away. Didn't you guys feel it?"

"I didn't feel a thing, what about you?" I asked turning to Aiden.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Thats weird I mean why wouldn't we feel it?" I asked suddenly scared. Was there something wrong with me? With us? Were Aiden and I losing our powers?

"I really don't know. I guess we just assumed that you two had felt it and were just being nice by having lunch with her." James answered, finally turning off the television.

"I still don't understand why we didn't feel it." I said, my mind was going a mile a minute trying find reasonable answer.

"Dave, your birthday it's October 30th right?" We all turned towards Aiden who had been silent for a the past few minutes.

"Yeah" Dave answered the question but giving Aiden a strange look the entire time. "Why are you asking me it's not like you don't already know."

"I'm just making sure." He replied looking off into space once again. I took this moment to glance over at James and Dave, both wearing the same confused face i'm sure I had on as well.

"And your birthday James," Aiden suddenly turned towards James. "It's November 4th right?"

"Uh..Yeah" James answered as we continued to watch Aiden.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm just thinking – both your birthdays are in less than three weeks and only the two of you felt anything. Doesn't that seem kind of...weird to you?" Aiden said as he furrowed his brow and sitting down beside Dave.

"So what you're saying is that you think -" James said.

"That they're connected?" I finished for him as I glanced at the three of them.

"I really don't know," Aiden audibly sighed "I mean it's getting close to both of your birthdays. And it's not just another "oh look you're a year older" birthday, you two are _ascending_. Maybe you're gaining new powers that you only get right before you ascend?"

It was dead silent as the three of us thought quietly. Could that be true? If it was then was there really something dangerous about Alice? Everything that I had heard in the past 15 minutes seemed so far fetched, but then again my whole life was far fetched, I mean I was a witch.

"Aiden," We were all brought back to reality as Dave spoke up. "I think you're right. I remember a few years back my dad told me something about one of my great uncles acquiring new powers a few weeks before his eighteenth birthday . He told me that it's not necessarily common but it tends to happen every few generation or so."

"So you mean we get new powers? Sweet!" James jumped up pumping his fist in the air and doing what seemed to be a celebratory dance.

"So now that we know whats going on I have only one question left." Dave said as he stood up. "What's for dinner?"

"Just a roast, nothing too exciting" I said as I stood up and followed them to the kitchen.

"Yum roast." James said as he ran over to the cupboard to grab the plates.

We all sat down at the table and began eating while going over anything eventful that had happened that day. We chatted for a while about nothing in particular and threw the occasional piece of food at another when we didn't agree on something but the conversation somehow ended up on the Cullen's once again.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as I sat back in my chair.

Dave sighed as he leaned forward. "I guess all we can do is try to just stay out of their way and if they ever ask about what happened just pretend it never did." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well since we've come up with a solution to our little problem I say we go and play some Rock Band!" James said as he jumped out of his chair.

"James! Come on we _always _play Rock Band, can't we play," I thought for a second before continuing. "Mario Kart!"

"Fine," James said as he frowned slightly. "but I'll still just beat you at that too."

"I play winner!" Aiden said as he ran after James towards the living room.

A few hours later we were making our way up the stairs towards our bedrooms. I brushed my teeth quickly trying to, unsuccessfully, dodge James and Aiden's towel fight.

"Goodnight!" I yelled to my three best friends before turning out the light and crawling into bed. I lay there quietly thinking over everything that had happened that day as questions flew threw my mind. Before I knew it my eyes were drooping as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I awoke to a loud music once again emanating from the room next to mine. I rolled over groaning as the red numbers on my alarm clock taunted me.

6:30 AM

I was going to kill Aiden.

I grudgingly pulled my comforter off immediately missing the warmth it provided and pulled open my bedroom door. I knocked once before opening the door to see Aiden laying in his bed reading a book.

"Can I ask why the hell you're playing music at 6:30 in the morning?" I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "Thats a half an hour of sleep I'll never get back you know."

"Sorry," he sat up placing the book on his bedside table and turning his attention to me. "I just couldn't get back to sleep."

"It's alright," I said as I turned to leave. "I'm guessing we're all driving to school together?"

"Yeah, James and Dave said they'd rather gouge their eyes out with a spoon than spend another minute alone with Lauren and Jessica." He chuckled quietly as he stood up gather his clothes for the day.

"Really?" I laughed as I turned back. "Even _James _said that?"

"I guess even _he_ has standards." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

Forty minutes later we were all piling into my car since even Dave's Cadillac seemed a bit too flashy compared to the other cars of Forks High. I opted out of driving seeing as my sense of direction was almost as bad as my clumsiness. I was sure to get us lost if I was to drive. We made it to school ten minutes before class which gave us plenty of time to make it to our lockers without being late. We were chatting about nothing in particular when all of a sudden I felt my body tense up and go on red alert. I noticed the others do the same as we each surveyed the hallway. I'm pretty sure we all noticed at the same time who exactly was standing just in front of our lockers.

"Hey guys!" Alice cheerfully skipped forward greeting us with that famous smile. As she came closer the feeling intensified but not by much.

"Hey Alice." I said as smiled kindly at her. "Whats up?"

"I was just wondering if maybe we could postpone our shopping trip and instead have you guys come over to our house." She said slightly bouncing up and down.

"Uh.." I looked over at the others who looked just as confused as to what to do. "Sure we'll come."

"Great! See you later!" Seconds later she was around the corned and out of sight.

"What the hell did we just get ourselves into." James said as he opened up his locker.

"I have no idea." Aiden answered as we all broke apart heading towards class.

As I walked down the hallway I couldn't help the questions which once again popped up in my head.

Could we trust this new power? And if we could was Alice and her family really a threat to us? And if they were how large of a threat were they?

I sighed as I pushed open the door to my first class, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I'm pretty much going crazy seeing as it's exam time right now but if you were to review it would make me feel a lot better. ;)**

**-Dumblydor.**


	8. Chapter 6: Identity

**Chapter 6: Identity**

Hey guys I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I know how much it sucks and I'm going to try and update more often now that it's summer. Anyways here's the new chapter and I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Tick.

_I wonder how much of a disaster Saturday will be..._

Tock.

_Maybe I'm just overreacting_

Tick.

_or..._

Tock.

_Maybe not._

I glanced up at the clock and realized I still had another twenty minutes or so left in the class. I had been trying to come up with excuses as to why we wouldn't be able to attend on Saturday and so far I had come up with absolutely nothing. Zip. Nada.

'_The fever? Nah what are the chances that all four of us would get it on the same day? And plus I wouldn't be surprised if Alice wanted to see a doctor note for each of us' _I thought.

I audibly sighed, resting my head on the desk.

"We're screwed, completely and utterly screwed." I whispered to myself. I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen but I knew for sure that having my family and the Cullen's in the same room could not be good.

Falling asleep had been difficult to say the least; everything that had happened yesterday just kept popping up in my mind. No matter how many times I went over it or thought of an excuse that could explain our reactions to them nothing clicked. The other three were just as confused as I was and I knew for a fact that Dave had been researching through some old books in our study last night. I raised my head as the other students began speaking throughout the room.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica made her way over from across the room, taking a seat in the desk in front of mine.

"Hi Jessica, what's up?" I asked as I began putting my things away.

"Nothing really." She shrugged and looked around the room. "So I saw you and your friend sitting with the Cullen's yesterday."

"Yeah they're really nice." I answered as Jessica looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, why is that such a surprise?" I asked as I stood up from my seat.

"It's just that they've never really spoken to anyone other than each other. They've never really gone out of their way to make friends before." Jessica stood up following my lead.

"Maybe they just like their privacy." I said as the bell rang throughout the school.

"Maybe." Jessica answered as she followed me out into the hallway.

I walked through the hallways going over what Jessica had said in my mind. Why would they choose to talk to us and not anyone else?

"Hey there." Aiden said as he walked up beside me.

"Hi" I slammed my locker shut as soon as I had my binder and began walking away.

"Whoa no need to be angry, what's wrong?" Aiden asked as he jogged up beside me.

"I don't know, I guess it's just this whole thing with the Cullen's. I guess I'm just a little on edge, I mean this has never happened to any of us before. What the hell does it mean?" I asked dropping my voice so that no one other than us could hear.

"James said Dave's found something." Aiden kept walking as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell.

"And?" I persisted. "What is it?"

"He didn't tell me but he said he found it while snooping through all those books we have in the study." We stopped walking as we reached my classroom.

"What do you think it is?" My mind was reeling at the possibilities of what Dave could have found.

"I have no idea but James said Dave is going to tell us tonight." He glanced at the clock across the hall and began walking away. "I'll talk to you later; I don't want to be late."

"Alright, bye." I opened the door to my math class and made my way to my seat. As I sat down Alice waved cheerfully at me. I smiled in her direction as happily as I could, hopefully she couldn't tell that I was internally freaking out about our family get together on Saturday.

"Hey there Bella, how's your morning?" Alice shot me her dazzling smile.

"It's good and yours?" I asked as the bell rang.

"Great! I just want this whole week to be over so it can be Saturday already!" Alice leaned across the row so I could hear her over the teacher's voice.

"Alice, you do know that it's Thursday right? Saturday is only a day away." I laughed quietly as she smiled.

"Yeah well I can't help it if I'm excited for our families to hang out. I really think we'll hit it off." She opened up her notebook in order to create the illusion that she was paying attention.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course! I mean you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met and trust me I've met a lot of people. If the others are anything like you I'm sure we'll be great friends." Alice's eyes twinkled as if she knew something I didn't.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I turned my gaze to the front of the room where the teacher was going over the day's lesson.

"You're welcome to sit with us at lunch if you want; we enjoyed having you there yesterday." She looked so excited that there was no way I could turn her down. Turning down Alice was like refusing to give a child their favourite toy.

"Sure I'll just tell the guys after class." I smiled as she clapped her hands and then turned her attention to the lesson. Well as boring as the morning had been I was sure Lunch would make up for the lack of excitement.

* * *

"So Alice invited us to sit with her family again today at lunch." I said as I opened my locker.

"Did you say yes?" James asked as he shut his locker.

I stayed silent as I placed my books in my locker and avoided the question. My silence must have been the answer to his question because James sighed in frustration beside me.

"Dammit Bella, why did you agree?" James stood leaning against his locker, his face turned in my direction.

"Sorry! She just looked so happy I couldn't say no! I doubt anyone could say no to her." I grumbled as I braced myself for his answer.

"It's alright, we can sit with them but if anything weird happens I'm out of there got it?" He answered as he pointed one finger at me.

"Okay, okay I understand and I highly doubt anything is going to happen it's just lunch." Aiden and Dave walked up right as I finished my sentence.

"Sweet, who are we having lunch with?" Aiden asked as he leaned against his locker.

"The Cullen's." Both James and I answered.

"Are you sure that's the smartest idea?" Dave asked.

"I hardly think anything is life shattering will happen. You guys make it seem as if they're dangerous, we don't even know anything for sure yet. The least we could do is give them a chance before we go off and judge them based on something we didn't even know existed until yesterday." I crossed my arms as I stood my ground.

"I'm not accusing them of anything but-" Dave stopped mid-sentence.

"But what Dave?" I asked.

"I just don't want any of us to get hurt. We can go to lunch but we have to be careful alright. I know they may not seem dangerous but we don't know who the hell we're dealing with." Dave stepped forward and wrapped an arm around me, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't ever forget Bella that everything I do I do because I care about you."

"Oh alright you big sap all you had to do was agree to lunch." I laughed as we began our walk towards the cafeteria.

"Bella!" Alice jumped up from her spot at the table and danced over to where I stood with Aiden, James and Dave. "I'm glad you guys came!"

"Thanks for the invite." James said as he took a seat at the table.

"No problem man. I don't think we've met, I'm Emmett." They shook hands as the rest of us sat down. Names were exchanged and soon everyone was immersed in a conversation. The boys sat at one end of the table talking about video games while I sat with Alice and Rosalie discussing our upcoming shopping trip.

"So since we had to postpone this Saturday how does next week sound?" Alice asked.

"That's great, I mean I really don't know anyone either than you guys so my schedule is basically clear." I answered before taking a sip of my coke.

"I've been dying to go shopping again, it's been too long." Rosalie said as she pulled her purse out from underneath the table. I had noticed that she seemed to be a bit nicer to me than she was yesterday; hopefully she was beginning to warm up to me.

I kept quiet as Alice and Rosalie bickered back and forth about whose cosmetic line was better. I took the opportunity to glance down the other side of the table where the boys sat laughing over some joke Jasper had just told. My eyes wandered over to where Edward sat beside Emmett. His bronze hair was as messy as it was yesterday but damn did it look good. I bit my lip as my eyes raked over his defined jaw and toned body. I almost died as I heard his laugh cut through my thoughts.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I turned my head toward her and noticed that both she and Rosalie were smirking at me.

"What?" I asked as I felt myself blush at the thought of being caught.

"Oh nothing." Alice answered with a wave of her hand.

We all stood as the bell rang signaling the end of our lunch.

"See you later!" I waved to Alice and her family as I walked through the cafeteria doors with James. Aiden and Dave lagged behind still arguing over something I didn't really care about.

"So you like them?" I turned my head in his direction.

"Yeah they seem pretty harmless and I could definitely see us being really good friends with them." He said nothing more but I knew jus by his tone there was more to it.

"But?" I asked as we reached our lockers.

"But what if we don't trust this, this instinct and it ends up screwing us over. Bella I've already fucked up once and look what happened. Our parents forced us to move to the middle of nowhere. I just don't want to do something that'll affect our lives in a negative way especially if it means that one of us could get hurt." He sighed as he closed his locker.

"I guess I understand where you're coming from. It's just I've never really had a real girl friend you know? Someone to just paint my nails with or just go shopping with. Every girl that's ever been my friend has always had one motive: to use me to get close to one of you three and I feel like Alice is different." I sighed as I looked down the hallway. I had never told any of the guys what had happened with girls in the past but I'm sure they had guessed at some point or another.

"I'm sorry." James whispered as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Don't be. I'd honestly rather have you as a best friend than some skanky whore that just wants you for sex." I smiled as he chuckled. "Plus it was kind of fun seeing them work for your attention." He full on laughed at that one.

"Alright well I'll see you after class." He ran down the hallway in order to meet up with Aiden and Dave who were still in full on argument mode.

I made my way down to the hallway internally preparing myself for Biology class. I opened the door and made my way to our table at the back of the room; Edward was already sitting there looking as good as always.

"Hello." He smiled as I sat down beside him.

"Hi" I responded as I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks. Whatever confidence I had had when I walked in immediately vanished as soon as I heard his voice.

"So you excited for Saturday?" Edward asked as he looked in my direction.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure your sister is way more excited than I am." I smiled as he chuckled quietly. The rest of Biology was uneventful seeing as I was too nervous to even try and make conversation with Edward. The rest of the day passed quickly and soon I was in the car driving home with the boys.

"So Dave anything you want to tell us?" I asked as stuck my head in between the two front seats.

"Well I'm sure that you already know I found something that I think may solve our little mystery. But I'd rather wait until we were home so I could tell you." As he answered I felt the car speed up no doubt due to Dave's anxiousness.

As soon as the car was parked all four of us jumped out and rushed to the door. Once it was open, Dave sped past us running upstairs to our study while the rest of us sat down in the living room, anxiously awaiting his return.

"Alright so as you know last night I was looking through some old books in the study, and came across this." Dave walked in holding an old tattered book and held it up.

"So what did you find?" Aiden asked on the edge of his seat.

"While looking through it I found a chapter on this feeling, or instinct we've been having, and the possible reasons as to why. The thing is there are only three things that have ever triggered this in other warlocks and witches." Dave sat down as he sighed.

"Well what are they?" I asked.

"In the past the only things that have ever triggered this are the presence of a vampire, werewolf or another warlock whom you don't know. The thing is that the last reason isn't valid in our case because-" Aiden cut him off before he even finished.

"Because we would have known about anyone else in the area." Aiden sighed and leaned back.

"Exactly." Dave answered. "So that only leaves two possibilities."

"So you're telling me that the Cullen's are either vampires or werewolves? You're kidding, right?" James said as he stared at Dave in disbelief.

"It's not that hard to believe, I mean we do have magical powers James." Aiden wiggled his fingers as he spoke.

"I guess but how are we supposed to know which of the two they really are?" James asked.

"Well after finding this little tidbit of information I searched for anything that could tell me the characteristics of both of these creatures. Once I had read over the information it all pointed to one possibility, and that was that the Cullen's are-" Dave stopped short as I cut him off.

"Vampires." I answered as all three of their heads turned in my direction.

"How did you know?" Dave asked.

"Remember that summer where all I did was stay locked in my parents old study?" They all responded by nodding their heads. "Well I kept myself busy by reading some old books my father had inherited from his parents, and they spoke about tales of old. One in particular had descriptions of creatures which are only known as mythical to humans, for example vampires."

"So what exactly did it say about vampires other than the fact that they drink blood?" Aiden asked.

"If I remember correctly I think it said something about them having extremely pale and ice cold skin which also reacts somehow when in the sunlight. I think it said something about their eyes but I'm not sure what it was." I answered.

"Apparently due to the blood they ingest their eyes are supposed to be crimson but the Cullen's lack that one characteristic." Dave sighed as he sat down.

"So you're sure we're dealing with vampires?" Aiden asked.

"I'm not entirely sure but it's the closest answer I've found that fits." Dave leaned his head back on the couch as he responded.

"But how do you know they match everything written in that book." Aiden pointed to where it lay sitting on Dave's lap.

"Wait, remember when I shook Emmett's hand today at lunch?" James turned in his seat so that he could see us better.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well his hand was really cold, and at first I just blew it off but now that you mention it I realize his body temperature was way too low to be normal."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just go up to them and say 'Oh hey guy's we were just wondering are you guys vampires by any chance?' " Aiden sat back with a frustrated sigh.

"I think our best bet right now is to just be careful. During the time we've spent with them they haven't seemed like they're a threat to us but that doesn't mean we can let our guard down." Dave said as I stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"Should we say something?" I whispered.

"Are you crazy? What if we're wrong?" James threw his hands in the air.

"And what if we're right James? What then?" I turned and glared at him. "We wouldn't be alone anymore; we wouldn't be the only ones in this god forsaken town keeping a secret about their identities." I said as I sunk back down onto the couch.

"How about we wait until Saturday to figure out what we're going to do. We can give ourselves a bit of time to take this all in and really think about what we want to do." James stood up as he spoke and headed toward the stairs.

"I think that's for the best." Dave answered as he followed right behind.

I watched as the two headed up to their rooms and sighed.

"So you still excited about Saturday?" Aiden spread out on the couch so that his head was cradled in my lap.

I looked down and began playing with his hair. "Honestly? I have no fucking idea what to expect and I don't know whether to be excited or scared."

"Me too, Bells." I kept quiet as I went over everything we had just discussed. Hours before if you had told me that there were vampires in my town I would have laughed in your face, but now I didn't know what to think. What the hell happens when you put three warlocks, one witch and seven potential vampires in one room?

I guess we were going to find out.

* * *

Alright so there you go! Don't forget to drop a review, I love hearing what you guys think.

- Dumblydor.


	9. Chapter 7: Truth Revealed

**Chapter 9: Truth Revealed**

**First things first, I have to apologize for the lack of updates. My life has been crazy the last few months with my sisters wedding, university applications and just school in general. I can't promise weekly updates but I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with this story! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! :)**

**-**

**-  
**

I sat silently in the darkness, watching the stars twinkle to life in the distant sky. I rocked back and forth, allowing the swing to move freely along with the wind.

"A little cold out here, don't you think?" I turned my head, smiling slightly as I saw Aiden leaning casually against the door frame. He quietly shut the door, making his way over to where I sat on the porch swing.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were sleeping." I said.

"Nope, I was reading." he answered. "So what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I thought a little fresh air might be helpful." I turned my attention back to the night sky, pulling my jacket tighter as the wind picked up.

"Is it helping?" he asked.

"Not really," I smiled. Silence ensued as the minutes ticked by, neither of us saying anything until Aiden eventually spoke.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we, you know, weren't," he waved his hand in the air as he searched for the correct word to describe us.

"Different?" I offered.

"Yeah, I guess." he sighed, turning so he was now the one staring up into the night sky.

"Of course I do," I answered my voice a mere whisper. "Don't you?"

"Yes." he answered with the same hushed tone. "You want to know the weirdest part though?"

"What?" I watched him as he turned his face so we were staring straight at each other.

"I wouldn't trade this for the world." he smiled slightly before continuing. "We're different, but that's what makes us who we are. So we deal with it, and we move on, Bella, just like we've been doing for the past seventeen years. I know this whole thing with the Cullen's is tough, but don't forget that we're always here for you." He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his embrace.

"Thanks, Aiden." I wrapped my arms around his torso. "But do you think Dave is right about...them."

"Honestly? I have no idea what to think about this whole situation."

"I know exactly how you feel." I said, moving back so that I was sitting normally again. "At first I thought it was great, finally having someone that we could truly be ourselves with. I've been going over it in my head for hours, and what if Dave is right, what if they really are a danger to us."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough won't we?" he stood up, stretching for a moment before offering me his hand. "Come on, it's almost one, we better get to bed."

"It's that late? Damn, I am going to be dead tired tomorrow." I clasped onto his hand, allowing him to pull me up. We made our way into the house as quietly as we could, making sure not to wake the others. I said good night to Aiden, and made my way into my room.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas and made my way under the covers of my comforter. I rested my head on my pillow, allowing my eyes to slowly shut.

I dreamt of vampires that night.

-

-

I awoke with a start, my heart thumping in my chest and sweat lining my brow. I glanced at my alarm clock, the glowing red numbers telling me that it was only six in the morning.

I sighed, throwing my covers off to the side and making my way to the bathroom. I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, the hot water instantly relaxing my tense muscles. Seeing as I had an hour or so before I even had to be up, I took my time, unlike most mornings.

I was finished earlier than usual, allowing me time to just rest before we headed out. No matter how hard I tried to relax, my mind kept reminding me of the whole Cullen debacle.

"Hey, you're ready early." Dave's said as he rushed down the stairs. "Come on, let's wait for the other two in the car."

"Alright," I stood up, grabbing my bag and followed him out into the garage. Our cars sat there looking as clean as the day we arrived.

"Hey Dave, do you think it would be alright if I drove tomorrow? I miss my car." I said sheepishly.

"Sure," he answered as he chuckled a little.

We were on the road within the next few minutes, the suns warm rays filtering in through the car windows. It was the first sunny day since we had arrived in Forks, and although it lifted my spirits it wasn't enough for me to completely forget about the upcoming Saturday. The moment we entered the parking lot my eyes instantly scanned the rest of the area.

There was no silver Volvo in sight.

I grabbed my backpack and made my way to my locker along with the guys.

"Hey Aiden," I nudged him with my elbow, successfully getting his attention. "Did you notice that the Cullen's aren't here?"

"Maybe something came up?" he shrugged in response. "If that's the case I'm sure Dave will be happy, means we might not have to go tomorrow."

"Maybe," I answered, turning back to grab my books. I shut my locker and said goodbye to Aiden as I turned to leave.

I made my way to my first period class with mixed feelings about the Cullens absence. Maybe I was more excited about our little get together then I had let on.

I walked into the classroom and quickly made my way towards my seat, passing by Jessica on my way.

"Hey," she said as I slid into my seat.

I greeted her and we chatted for a few minutes before the teacher began the lesson. Throughout the remainder of the class I debated about whether Jessica knew anything about the Cullens.

In the end my curiosity won out.

"Um, Jessica," I said as we gathered our belongings.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Random Question, but would you by any chance know where the Cullens are today?"

"Oh, yeah! Every time there's nice whether their parents take them out hiking. I wish my parents were more like them, I mean really who wouldn't want miss some school!"

We made our way out into the hallway where Aiden was casually leaning against the wall. As soon as he saw me exit the room he straightened up and walked over to where I was.

"I got bored in study hall, so I decided I'd come walk you back to our lockers." he gave me a small smile before taking notice of Jessica standing next to me.

"Oh, you two haven't met yet have you?" I turned to look at Jessica whose cheeks had turned slightly pink. "Jessica this is Aiden."

"Hi," she squeaked as she thrust her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you," Aiden answered, accepting her handshake.

We said bye to Jessica and made our way down the packed hall towards our lockers.

"I think someone might have a little crush on you," I poked him in the side as he chuckled.

"She seems nice but not really my type." He said while lightly patting my shoulder.

"Alright, but I doubt you're going to find much variety in Forks." I said as we both began laughing.

-

-

I sat in the back of the car watching the trees fly by as we made our way home. Nothing eventful had really happened at school, but that wasn't much of a surprise.

"Hey Bella, did you hear anything else about tomorrow?" James turned from his seat in the front so he was facing me.

"Nope, one of the girls in my class told me that their whole family tends to go out hiking when it's nice out, so maybe they won't be back in time."

As if on cue my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Bella! It's Alice."

"Hi Alice," I answered, surprise evident in my voice.

"I know I wasn't at school today, and well I just wanted to make sure you knew that we're still on for tomorrow!" Her voice was full of excitement as she spoke.

"Oh, yeah thanks for letting me know, we weren't sure if it was still happening."

"Of course it is silly, I would never back out! Anyways, how about you guys come over at around, let's say three?"

"Three? Yeah that sounds good."

"Great! I can't wait; see you tomorrow, bye Bella!" I shut my phone, allowing my head to fall back against the seat.

"Three o'clock sharp is when we have to be there." I sighed as I straightened up.

"I thought for sure we were off the hook." James said as we pulled up to our house.

I grabbed my stuff and headed inside along with the guys, but instead of following them to the kitchen I retreated upstairs to my bedroom.

I shut my door and lazily flopped down on my bed, sighing loudly as I stared up at the ceiling.

I knew what the others opinions were about Saturday, and yet for some reason I was uncertain of my own view on it.

For once in my life the option of having other friends outside of our own little circle presented itself, and even though I felt the same cautious feeling whenever around them, I also found myself somewhat curious.

Not to say that I had never had other friends before, it had just never worked out. I laughed to myself as I remembered what a disaster my short friendship with Lindsay Michaels had been. We were both seven and although my parents had already explained to me that I was different, it didn't exactly mean that I had complete control over developing powers.

Needless to say, we never spoke again after her eyebrows mysteriously disappeared.

Alice on the other hand was different from any other person I had ever met. Before this new power had come into play, she had seemed like someone I could have easily become friends with. Even though we had only spoken a few times, I had fun with her.

Most importantly, I could be myself.

I stood up and made my way downstairs where the guys were already playing Wii, and pigging out on mountain of junk food.

I sat down next to James on the couch, my thoughts still on other things.

There was something different about Alice and her family, and although I would spend tonight with my three best friends goofing around, tomorrow would be different.

Tomorrow I would find out their secret no matter what.

-

-

The sun shone in through my window, casting a warm glow on my bedroom. I sat up, stretching my arms above my head before turning to look at the clock.

Half past noon.

I made my way to the bathroom and began getting ready for the day's events, my nerves finally making an appearance.

Before I knew it, it was time to go and everyone was rushing around the house trying to find everything we needed. Aiden couldn't find his favourite sweater, Dave couldn't find his keys and James, well James just couldn't decide what the hell to wear in general.

I stood watching the flurry of activity, somewhat grateful for the setback. The entire morning my nerves had been a jumbled mess, my mind going over every possible outcome of today's get together.

After everyone had successfully tracked down their missing items, we made our way out to the garage and began the drive to the Cullen's house. I sped down the road following the directions Dave was giving me from the passenger seat; I turned onto an unpaved road following it until the trees opened up revealing a beautiful white house.

We all got out of the car and made our way up the front steps and onto to the porch which seemed to wrap around the entire house. Before knocking on the door, I glanced back at the three guys behind me. Although they looked fine on the outside, I had known them long enough to tell that they were already nervous and uncomfortable.

This was it.

I raised my arm and knocked on the door a few times while also taking in a deep breath to calm myself.

The door swung open as Alice launched herself into my arms for a welcoming hug.

"Hi Alice!" I said as she turned to give the rest hugs as well.

"I'm so glad you could make it," she said as she opened the door and ushered us in. "Everyone is out back; we're having a barbeque, I hope that's okay."

"That's great," I answered as we all followed Alice through the house towards the backdoors. The inside of their house was decorated beautifully, so it was no surprise to see that their backyard was amazing as well.

Their backyard was large and spacious as it led into the woods surrounding their house. Along with a large deck they also had steps which led down to their underground pool: slide included.

"Hey!" Emmett wrapped his large arms around me and picked me up as he spun me around.

"Emmet, can't breathe." I gasped as he finally released his hold and gently placed me back on the ground.

"Sorry about that, he tends to forget about his strength when he gets excited." Rosalie stood beside Emmett as he laughed and moved onto saying hello to the guys.

We all exchanged hellos before Alice brought us over towards the barbeque where their stood a middle aged couple.

"Mom, Dad these are my friends: Bella Swan, Aiden Sutter, Dave Waller and James Nelson." Her parents moved forward, wrapping each of us in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Dave said.

"Oh please call me Esme," she said as she smiled sweetly.

"And call me Carlisle," he said as he moved forward to give me a hug.

"Thank you so much for having us here today," James said.

"Oh it's no problem," Esme replied, "The food is almost ready so if you would like to sit we can begin eating."

We all took our spots at the table, Aiden and Emmett sitting on either side of me. As we awaited the food an easy flow of conversation began, everyone laughing and speaking with each other. As soon as the food was placed on the table we all began loading our plates, even the Cullen's.

I didn't know what took over me, or why I even said it, but for some reason my brain decided to spew out a little bit of word vomit.

"You know you don't have to eat if you don't want to, I'm sure it's very uncomfortable." I felt more than saw both Aiden and Emmett tense beside me as the entire table went quiet.

My eyes shot up to meet Edwards tense stare from across the table.

"What do you mean?" Emmett said from beside me as attempted to laugh.

The atmosphere at the table was incredibly tense and the silence dragged on. I opened my mouth, ready to explain my odd behaviour from before.

"Bella, don't." Dave's voice rang out through the silence. To everyone else it sounded calm, but I knew better, I knew that underneath that calm exterior he was pissed.

Incredibly pissed.

"Sorry," My voice was soft, a mere whisper, but I knew they had heard. "We can leave if you-"

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked from the other end of the table.

I quickly glanced at Dave and James, both seemed somewhat nervous about what was about to be released.

"I- I've read about it," I replied, "I'm sorry; I know it's completely crazy."

"You're right," Carlisle smiled slightly as the rest of the Cullen's turned their wide eyes towards him.

"Carlisle, what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie hissed from her spot next to Emmett.

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry," He said as he raised his hand slightly. "But now, if I may I'd like to ask you a question."

"Why ask when you already know?" James said.

"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Jasper asked.

"It seems like we're not the only ones keeping a secret." Carlisle smiled as he stared straight at me.

"How did you know?" Aiden asked.

"I've read about it, your families were very well known some time ago."

"But that's not possible, most of those books were burned and the others are in our parent's possession."

"You seem to be forgetting the fact that I've been around for quite some time." Carlisle replied as he chuckled to himself.

"Okay, I'm completely lost. Someone mind telling the rest of us what is going on?" Emmett said.

"Well, it seems like we're in the presence of a few warlocks, and a witch." At Carlisle's words, each of the Cullen's turned to us in shock.

Except for one.

Alice jumped up from her seat and sped over to where I sat, her arms encircling me in a hug.

"Oh Bella, I can't wait! We're going to be the best of friends, I can already tell." Alice said as she bounced up and down, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Hold on a second, how the hell do we know that we can even trust them?" Rosalie said as she stood, pointing one perfectly manicured nail at Dave.

"Honey, calm down," Esme said as she gently placed a hand on Rosalie's arm.

"No," Rosalie yanked her arm away as she glared at Esme. "I'm not willing to put my ass on the line just so Alice can have a friend."

"Rosalie," Carlisle said as he turned his hard gaze toward her.

"Fuck this," Rosalie turned and walked into the house, Emmett following right behind.

"Don't worry about her," Alice rolled her eyes and nodded her head towards the door. "She'll get over it – eventually."

I laughed nervously, feeling Aiden reach under the table to grab my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"So?' Alice asked, her eyes alight with curiosity as they danced from me, then to Dave, James and finally to Aiden.

"So...what?" Aiden asked, confusion written on his face.

"Is it true?" Alice asked as she leaned forward.

My eyes shot up to meet Dave's stare, both of us contemplating our next move.

This was it.

If we said yes, it would be giving up everything we had ever done to attain the protection we had.

If we said no, we would once again be alone in our little world, but this time with suspecting persons close by.

I waited quietly with the rest to see what Dave would decide. I thought over the possible outcomes, silently praying that Dave would allow me this one opportunity at a somewhat normal life.

"Yes," he whispered as the entire table turned to face him.

Alice squealed, launching herself at me once again.

"Tell me _everything_." She said.

And so we did.

-

-

**There you have it! Let me know what you thought!**

**-Dumblydor  
**


End file.
